


Foreign Relations

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Metropolis, foreign., melting pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Foreign Relations

On Clark’s first free weekend in Metropolis, after he’s settled into the dorms, and has a handle on his classes, Lex takes him on a tour of the city.

Lex rolls his French cuffs, and explains buildings made of Italian marble. They try authentic Cantonese restaurants, wander by Hispanic enclaves, and pockets of various African cultures.

It should all be foreign to him, this supposed innocent Kansas farmboy, but he understands the concept of a melting pot. He feels at home -–finally-- in a way he never did in Smallville.

Like him, nearly everyone here is from somewhere else.


End file.
